the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
A Puff of Chaotic Magic: Avatargate 2.0 (TheMarcusWithin) - Transcript
Note: The provided lines are taken directly from the script. It has a near perfect correlation to the video. Subscripts indicate the degree. :Lines marked DeadMemeKoopa3 are from DeadMemeKoopa's commentary on Dwebly. :Lines marked Keyblade Master4 are from Keyblade Master's commentary on DeadMemeKoopa. :Lines marked TheMarcusWithin5 are from TheMarcusWithin's one-shot on Keyblade Master. :Lines marked SpaceGuru56 are from this commentary. Degrees 0, 1, and 2—Cosmodore, MegaDoopTV, and Dwebly, respectively—are not featured anywhere in this video. They have been removed for simplicity. (Intro cards. The song "Generando" by Pastoral is heard here.) SpaceGuru56. Hey guys. SpaceGuru5 here. In this particular video, I’ll have to provide a quick bit of context, since today’s target completely failed to do so himself. On 31 Jul 2018, Keyblade Master made a commentary on DeadMemeKoopa’s commentary on Dwebly’s commentary on MegaDoopTV. Yes, the rabbit hole goes pretty deep this time around. It garnered generally positive reception, despite the dislike bots that flocked to the video. Despite that, this eventually led to TheMarcusWithin providing his own one-shot on the commentary on 20 Jan 2019—nearly six months later—and its reception was...well, hopefully my one-shot will explain it. That said, allow me to play the associated clip from Keyblade’s commentary and then play Marcus’ clip right afterwards. For the sake of clarity, I’ll provide degree numbers here. Here’s what each of the numbers stand for. SpaceGuru56's Text. 0 - MegaDoopTV (not featured) 1 - Dwebly (not featured) 2 - DeadMemeKoopa 3 - Keyblade Master 4 - TheMarcusWithin 5 - SpaceGuru5 (aka me)On 21 Jan 2019, SpaceGuru5 acknowledged that his degree chain designation was mistaken. :"CORRECTION: 0 - Cosmodore 1 - Professor Kuhtoons (aka MegaDoopTV) 2 - Dwebly 3 - MemeFrog (aka DeadMemeKoopa) 4 - Keyblade Master 5 - WanderingKirito X-7 Commentaries (aka TheMarcusWithin) 6 - SpaceGuru5 (aka me) The rabbit hole went a little bit deeper than I actually thought. Terribly sorry for any confusion.﻿" DeadMemeKoopa3. But before I go into this video, notice how Dwebly’s video is only 9 minutes and 48 seconds long, while MegaDoop’s full video is 24 minutes and 28 seconds. Keep that in mind while watching this horrible video. Keyblade Master4. Alright, several things wrong here. Let’s just get the most smallest but most obvious issue out of the way. These visuals suck, as throughout this entire video, we’re greeted to an image of a Koopa on a background, which is really dull as anyone who doesn’t listen to YouTube videos in the background will be completely bored by the lack of visual stimulation. Like, you wouldn’t need to try that hard to get visual stimulation. Like, get a moving background, multiple pictures of a Koopa Troopa, a picture of Summer Camilla, anything that would provide some sort of visual stimulation! TheMarcusWithin5. A Koopa...in a background. You’re complaining about Koopa...in a background. Yeah, very interesting complaint, man. Very interesting. First of all, your character is the exact same thing -- a character in a fucking background. SpaceGuru56. His complaint was a lot deeper than that, dude. Sure, he could’ve worded it better and been more concise about it, but his complaint was that DeadMemeKoopa represented himself as just a single still picture of his avatar on a single still background. As much as it is a subjective complaint, he is still well within his right to make it, and he backs himself up with his own reasons. Heck, he wasn’t even using this to try and debunk Koopa. However, your complaint is unfounded because Keyblade uses several pictures of his own avatar and even has it moving around at certain instances. In effect, you’ve attacked a strawman. The only difference is that you tried to use this to actually debunk Keyblade’s point, even though it’s just as subjective. TheMarcusWithin5. It’s freaking Robin. I’m not kidding, it’s freaking Robin! All you did was just take Robin from Fire Emblem and then you just put a red shirt on it, but like you wouldn’t think I’d know? Like, look at the robe! Robin! Look at the similarities...between the two pictures, that’s Robin. So why can’t we call you out for that one, too, huh? SpaceGuru56. Because trying to call someone out for having their OC looking similar to an existing character is a flimsy excuse for an argument. As I’ve said in my commentary on Neros Q, derivation is a key part of creativity. Either you accept that everything you create is derivative, or you create nothing at all. It’s that simple. By the way, his OC is more than just a Robin recolor. There’s a few qualitative differences between his OC and Robin that easily distinguish the two (for instance, the hair style and robe color). If you’d rather strawman than actually provide good arguments, then you need to learn how to construct good arguments. TheMarcusWithin5. And also, stimulation? Who needs stimulation? Who needs moving backgrounds or moving characters? You don’t even need that, okay? Koopa doesn’t need to do advanced editing. Like, I don’t even need to advanced editing either, okay? We’re not as professional as you are, okay? So that’s nothing to get upset or angry about; it’s a minor complaint. So please stop. SpaceGuru56. Constructive criticism? What’s thaaaaaat? Seriously, what the hell is this attempt at an argument? Sure, it’s his choice whether or not to use moving backgrounds and moving characters. However, if you decide to use nothing but one still image for your avatar, you risk losing the engagement of your audience. Who needs stimulation? How about people who are actually looking to be entertained by entertainment? You don’t necessarily need to do advanced editing to have moving backgrounds or to have characters move around. Heck, doing the latter isn’t even all that hard to do. If you can’t create your own moving backgrounds, you can just search for some on Google or YouTube or whatever. This whole argument just comes off as you creating excuses to be lazy, which is a really good sell right there. No wonder you only have one subscriber. I will give you this, though. You truly aren’t as professional as Keyblade. TheMarcusWithin5. And Camilla? Really? Camilla? I’m very sure Koopa does not know who Camilla is. He doesn’t even play Fire Emblem! He doesn’t even play Fire Emblem Fates! So why are you telling him to use Camilla? Like, really? SpaceGuru56. Well, at least now we can add inability to understand jokes to the pile of problems with your one-shit. (in a mocking Valley Girl voice) Oh my god. Like, really? (Outro cards. The song "What Am I Supposed to Do?" by A Flock of Seagulls is heard here, as it was throughout SpaceGuru5's interjections.) Notes Category:Transcripts